Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under/Transcript
Send for help! to desk VO: Dear Ash we need help, go down under and save us-Bernard. to Bernard There. out Ash and friends accept their newest mission into Ash's HQ Gordon: Aye, Another day, another call for help. Alert: OWEWEE! Ash: What is it now? (Daggett and Norbert come in) Daggett: It's a letter, you stupid spoothead. Pikachu: Pika! Dog: It's addressed to Ash Ketchum, 1904 Treehouse Forest, McWorld Lane, Kalos. Cat (Reading the letter:) Dear Ash, we need your help urgently. So go down under and save us - Bernard. Ash: OK, guys, let's go! Pikachu: Pika! Arriving in Australia jet flies out of hanger Ash: AutoPilot, Australia. Theme Song plays. the tune of johnny test Ash Ketchum X2 Hes got a head of wild hair & a Turbo charged pokemon His friends go on adventures A Electric Mouse & a Scottish cat The boys best friend is a electric mouse Team rocket, professor ratagain, Bowser, What do we make of this? Ash Ketchum X2 This is the life of a trainer named Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum x2 This is the life of a trainer named Ash KetchumMMMMMMMM! ends McLeach lets Cody go Look! Pikachu: Pika! Gordon: GREAT GOPHER THAT MAN IS ABOUT TO THROW THAT KID OFF OF THAT CLIFF! Ash: PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu: PIIKA! (Just as McLeach is about to be defeated, Simon comes in, and McLeach gets his journals) McLeach: Listen, bub, I have been seeking these pages for a long, long time, and NOW... (McLeach rips the 2 pages out of the journal) Simon: DRAMATIC GASP! McLeach has got the forbidden pages of my journal! (The heroes dart to the isle with no waste in time.) To the rescue!/Final battle (Meanwhile) Mcleach: Hmm... maybe I should attack that island... pauses ...as a huge sea monster! evilly gasps, and then shuts his eyes. McLeach gets out Simon's journal and begins rewriting it, pausing to think a bit Mcleach: Writing Then.... ummmm.... uhhhhhh.... aha! Mcleach experienced a powerful transformation, as he turned into a huge scary.... uhhhhh.... sea monster! puts the pen down and waits for the transformation to start small moment of silence bolt of lightning strikes McLeach, and it soon fades. The blast of thunder is witnessed by Waffle, Tails, Gordon, and Blik on the other isle. When it quickly ends, Mcleach is normal. McLeach: Arrrgh! I knew it was their plan to fool me. Nothing happened! Screw th-- McLeach glances at his hand, as it starts turning green and scaly, and becomes webbed. McLeach's skin starts to yellow, as he screams in pain. as McLeach falls to his back, He kicks both of his boots off, and they land on the rock.] pans to his feet, as they begin to yellow, and then, his toes turn into thrashing tentacles. Mcleach: What-what's happening to meeeee-aaaaaargh!!!! groans and growls as he grows bigger in size, tearing his clothes apart, as a dorsal fin grows on his back, gasps in horror to his face, as his nose and mouth stretch longer, and his teeth turn long & sharp, like a shark's. His eyes turn a dark black color, and his hair turns seaweedy green. slips and slides off the rock and falls into the sea, landing with a deep splash Tails: gasps: Are you alright? emerges from the water, looking completely different; his hair is longer, a seaweed green color, and really messy, his skin is covered in yellow scales, and his eyes are black, and his nose and mouth is shark like, as is his teeth. and he is now 4 times his original size. Monster: deeper voice Raaaargh yes! So powerful! Just look at my new feet! his feet outta the water Blik: gasps What happened to you? Monster: I have become a huge sea monster! feel the look of my new tentacle toes! Misty Island, the others are watching Monster: oh yes, feel the havoc-wreaking tentacle toes of my brand new feet! his new tentacle toes of them touches Ickis' left ear Ickis: whispering Who is that monster? Sonic: whispering Wait. Is that McLeach? Tails: whispering I think he turned into a giant sea monster! three race to The Outback to warn Alan Alan: What was that noise? Oblina: I don't know, but I have a bad vibe 'bout this. Daggett: And what was that bright white light? Tails: Alan! Alan: Guys, what's wrong? Tails: We saw McLeach! Alan: What happened? Gordon: Aye, oh, umm, ohh.. Tails: He grabbed the journals, & he...turned into a giant, killer sea monster! Waffle: I saw his hands turn green! Gomez: Eeep! Krumm: Whatever happened, we better stop this crud before it's beyond our control. (The monsters jump into Waffle's bag) Ash, Scooby and Bernard praised as heroes/Ending Blik: Dont even think about it. You are heroes! (Crowd cheers) (Fades, ukulele music starts) Ash: well it's time to go. Ash: we will miss you guys. Ash: Thanks for everything. Ash: We will video chat sometime. Gordon: aye, it's been alot of fun. Ash: We have to leave now. Bernard: we will miss you. Ash: bye! Waddles: oink. Ash: if you are ever taking a vacation down under, and you hear people tell stories about a ten year old & a electric mouse saving a orphan. Now you know the tale. Category:Episodes